


set my soul alight

by hanorganaas



Series: if you want me i'm yours [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom Leia Organa, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Pegging, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Woman on Top, sub han solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Leia tries something rather different from what Han is used to in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ANONYMOUS prompted: pegging. that is all ;)
> 
> And this depraved smut came out.

“Do you know what you did wrong Hotshot?” Leia whispered in Han’s ear causing the smuggler to shudder.

A small muffled grunt bled from behind the cloth tied around his lips as he nodded his head. Even if he could speak he would say “Yes“, he didn’t do anything wrong it was just part of the game. He knew if he disagreed with her he wouldn’t be able to come and sometimes, Leia wired him to the point where he couldn’t hold it.It was starting to become hard now. Her small and soft hands were running in between the intricate patterns of rope work that held his body still. The fact he was bound in a way he couldn’t peek to see where she was touching him made everything more intense. 

“I am glad you are in agreement with me,” Leia purred kissing a line down his neck causing Han’s breath to quicken, “but that doesn’t mean you won’t be punished for being such a smartass.”

A small smug grin formed on Han’s features as far as the gag would allow him but quickly frowned when the princess pulled back. His body suddenly felt ice cold with her embrace gone. He clenched his fists in his binds that held his elbows and wrists together and concentrated on a spot on the ornate headboard she tied him to. He shifted on his knees a little in an effort to hold himself still wondering on what she had planned for him tonight.

There was a sudden sound. Leather, plastic, something hard. Curious he shifted his head just a little as far as the binds would allow him, but his head was pushed forward by the back of Leia’s palm. 

“Next time you look you will be blindfolded,” Leia chided. Han swallowed. Sometimes the Blindfold would be there so he could feel more intense sensations. But mostly it was there for punishment. Han loved looking at Leia when he made love to her. Taking away his sight would send a clear message that he wasn’t behaving. He took a deep shuddering breath through his nose and bowed his head down to take any temptation of looking away. “Good boy.” 

Leia continued setting up what she was going to use on him. The sound of leather was now accompanied by the sound of velcro and buckles. His muscles in his neck stained but he kept his head down. Finally there was the sound of something slick…cream…oil. Soon the familiar sensation of Leia’s embrace wrapped around him but it was accompanied by something else…..something hard was poking from behind…..right at his entrance. 

“You said you were with men before,” Leia whispered, he nodded his head, “tell me have any of them fucked you?” Han’s eyes widened. Between what was poking at his back, the question caught him off guard. “Han…” He made a small muffled whine behind the makeshift gag as he shook his head. Han made out with men, maybe did somethings with his mouth, fucked them but never was fucked himself, “Its a good thing I slicked up then.”

Han took a sharp breath though his nose, his body tensing. He could feel himself shaking as Leia snaked her hands around his waist. As if sensing his concern she placed a tiny kiss on his neck.

“Nervous? And be honest.” She whispered on his skin changing her tone from domineering to slightly gentle. Han nodded his head. “Are you in the red? Cause we can stop this if you are.” The smuggler shook his head. He was a bit uneasy but not that uneasy. “What color would you say you in.”

“M’ello” Han muttered lowly behind the gag. Yellow was a safe color. It was enough to say he was uneasy he was with this without stopping. Leia nodded and whispered:

“I’ll go slow…if you change your mind say red.”

A small moan left throat as he closed his eyes, preparing for her to…the enter him? Would it be considered that? How would she-

He didn’t have time to contemplate it he felt something slick and hard push through his entrance and start settling inside him. He bit down hard on the cloth and clenched his fists. Because he was so tight, it burned. A small whimper left his lips as involuntary tears of pain escaped closed eyelids.

Leia sensed his pain and unease, and snaked a hand up the ridges of his spine before settling to ruffle his light brown locks. Soft lips touched his cheeks and kissed away the tears, something that caused pleasure to build up in the pit of his stomach. 

“I know it hurts hotshot…you are just tight,” Leia breathed into his ear, “the burn will go away in in a minute. Here….do you want to move so you can adjust.”

Han took a deep breath. At least she was doing it in a way so he could be comfortable. He hesitated for a moment but another kiss on his cheek for encouragement and started to push back against her and what ever she was wearing.

At first it felt foreign. That something that was inside him that he wasn’t used to. But as it pushed further into him, between the slick coating Leia put on the object and him becoming looser he began to get used to it. Soon it was at the point where he knew some how, somewhat Leia was inside him but he was comfortable.

Without warning the object brushed against a hollow part of muscle inside him. But it sent a jolt of pleasure in between his inner thighs and his hardening cock. A long involuntary moan left his throat as he straightened up against her.

The hand that absentmindedly was playing with his hair moved down the center of his body. Leia began to trace little circles around the area between his lower body and his hardness, her fingers sometimes tangling in the patch of hair.

“Didn’t know you had a spot that could do that did ya hotshot,” Leia chuckled quietly. Han shook his head, he admittedly liked it. It was like finding a part of his body he didn’t know he had before. “Do you want to see a neat little trick this thing could do?” Curious, Han nodded. He felt Leia’s fingers tickle against his lower back. And then….

He let out of a scream of pleasure as the object buzzed to life. His eyes flew open. His breathing quickened. It admitted a high vibration that sent electricity surging through his body….setting him alight.

“You like that?” Leia asked. Han responded by keening softly behind the gag and squirming against her begging her to fuck him. She trapped his hips and forced him to stay still. “Well then…I think its time for me to take it from here.”

Han could feel the tiny princess with a force of nature, that had such power over him, move against his back.The vibrating object slipped in and out of his entrance. Each time it hit his sweet spot. His body lit further aflame.

He felt the buzz and vibration moving throughout him. He felt it in his lower thighs, his stomach and his groin. Beads of sweat formed on his furrowing brow. He became hard at each thrust, more tense and craving through release. He could hear Leia moaning behind him she moved to grip his chin and tilt his head towards hers.

She pulled the gag out of his mouth causing Han to take in mouthfuls of air as it rested loosely around his neck. He was whimpering softly, tears of pleasure moving down his cheeks. She silenced them with a kiss.

“I lied this is not a punishment,” Leia moaned between kisses. Her other hand slipped and wrapped around his hardness. Han moaned into her lips thrusting into her hand as she worked over his shaft. “I wanted to you know what it felt like when you are inside me. I feel safe….I feel loved….I feel whole.” 

Han tilted his head back as the vibration touched his sweet spot, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His face probably twisted up in pleasure more intensely that it ever was.

”Do you feel that way Han?” Leia whispered against his lips. The gag was gone, but Han could barely speak so he nodded. “Safe?” Another nod as his eyes fluttered shut. “Loved?” Another. “Whole?” And then another. Leia smiled. “Good….you’ve been very well behaved…I think you deserve your release. Come now Hotshot.”

“Leia!” Han finally managed to cry out. He suddenly stilled, all the tension spilling out of him and into her hand.

Time seemed to go slow after that as Leia did her routine post game rituals. Giving Han a cold glass of water to drink through a straw. Wiping the sweat off his forehead with a wet towel. Lying him down and undoing the ropes.

Han’s eyes never left her. Feeling this new connection and letting him see how exciting for her to have him inside her it was to be inside her, he couldn’t help but stare at her in wonder. He didn’t know why, he just missed the feeling whole and hoped maybe he would feel it again.

The last sip of water was taken, the last bead of sweat off his forehead, and the last of the ropes were undone. Leia wrapped Han in a blanket and settled in next to him. Her hands moved lovingly down his body which felt almost boneless from being so relaxed. 

“You did so well,” Leia whispered kissing his forehead. Han sighed happily and fluttered his eyes closed. “How do you feel?”

“Well I am curious…is what I felt tonight really what I feel like inside you whenever we make love.” Han asked. Leia smiled and nodded. “I’m kinda jealous.”

The princess responded by rolling his eyes and gently claimed Han’s lips with her own. Han just sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around Leia, knowing he had someone who had a love for him just as fierce as his.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
